


Not Lost Forever

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: 𝕊𝕒𝕚𝕟𝕥 𝕍𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕚𝕟 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕞𝕖 •𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Français | French, Gen, Rentboy Charles Xavier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Tout simplement, l'AU Kingsman, sans jamais l'avoir demandé, le voici. [Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019]





	Not Lost Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaHolmes/gifts).



> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Celui-ci est pour toi, Maya.

Le gamin n'avait jamais connu son père. Brian Xavier travaillait alors au service de recherche des Kingsman et une explosion avait ravagé son laboratoire. Sa femme s'était remariée peu après avec un individu de sinistre réputation qui n'avait eu de plaisir plus grand que de dilapider la fortune de son épouse.

Le jeune Charles était souvent livré à lui-même et s'adonnait un peu trop librement à des débauches en tous genres pour échapper à son beau-père qui ne faisait que bien peu de cas de lui lorsqu'il ne le violentait pas sans pitié. Le plan des rues était devenu familier à Charles, il savait là où s'exposer pour appâter des hommes en quête de sensation ou encore où squatter pour pouvoir se réfugier au chaud loin des frimas de ce mois de février glacial.

Mais ce soir la patrouille de police avait décidé de faire du zèle et il devait passer la nuit en garde à vue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme eut un élan de panique. Qui pouvait-il appeler ? Kurt le laisserait certainement moisir ici en ricanant, Mère serait sûrement trop ivre... Et puis, il fallait qu'il rentre pour Raven, pour Raven qui l'attendait dans leur squat minable. Mais il y avait bien ce numéro sur la médaille que Mère lui avait donné quand il était encore enfant en lui disant qu'il suffirait d'appeler et de dire "Not forever" quand on lui demanderait de s'identifier. Sharon lui fit promettre de ne jamais en parler à Kurt.

On décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

« Services Client à votre service... »

« Euh... je m'appelle Charles Xavier, et je suis dans la panade... je suis au commissariat de Kensington...et ma mère m'a dit d'appeler ce numéro si un jour j'avais besoin d'aide... »

« Désolée monsieur, c'est une erreur.. »

Charles commença à paniquer : « Non, non attendez... Not forever »

« Votre réclamation a bien été enregistrée, j'espère que vous resterez un de nos fidèles clients... » On raccrocha de l'autre côté de la ligne et à ce moment-là, Charles se décomposa sur place. Il n'avait plus aucune chance et allait finir en taule comme l'avait menacé le policier qui l'avait interrogé.

Mais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à voir le flic revenir, on poussa la porte et on l'informa qu'il était libre. Il remonta le couloir sombre qui sentait trop fort l'ammoniaque et la cigarette pour déboucher sur le perron de l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder au commissariat.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et alors qu'il était presque en bas :

«  Charles, je peux te raccompagner ? »

L'homme était grand, mince, crinière rousse, sanglé dans un trench-coat bleu marine. Il avait à la main un parapluie à férule de bambou et son regard était masqué par des RayBans noires. Et pas des fausses.

« Z'êtes qui vous, Mycroft Holmes ? »

« Non, je suis la personne qui t'a fait libérer... »

« C'est pas une réponse ça... »

« Un peu de gratitude, s'il te plait. Mais je suis Erik Lehnsherr. »


End file.
